


What I Always Imagined

by mollysmonsters



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollysmonsters/pseuds/mollysmonsters
Summary: When she was younger, she imagined having kids with Spencer. When she got older, Caleb. Maybe she can have both.





	What I Always Imagined

She realizes that when she was younger, when she pictured herself having kids, she always imagined Spencer here.

Maybe that’s just how kids are. She was too young to realize that the five of them wouldn’t spend all day, every day together once they grew up. When you’re in middle school, you don’t have time for anything but hanging out with your friends.

But then, it wasn’t that she imagined all of them, just Spencer. And Hanna’s not sure what that means. Spencer would just be a great person to raise kids with.

The thought can’t leave her mind. She finds a way to ask her friends. Emily’s no use. She always imagined raising kids with Ali, but of course she did. Aria gave her the perfect opening. She said adoption wasn’t what she pictured, but she’s happy with it. 

“What did you picture? When you were little?"

“I guess I never really pictured the pregnancy part. I guess that doesn’t really matter. But I imagined living in a gigantic house with Drake. Or sometimes Josh. Sometimes both. We’d have three kids and I had some very specific ideas about us putting on plays for each other. I’d write, the oldest would direct, and the other two would perform for Dad. Minus the dad part, who knows, maybe that’ll still be it."

Hanna still can’t say why it’s bothering her. So what if she always imagined Spencer with her when she was having kids? It’s not like she doesn’t want Caleb. She does. She really does. He’s going to make a great father and she can’t wait. But still, the thought just won’t leave her alone.

She puts it to Caleb. They’re cuddling on the couch when she asks him, pretty abruptly, what he imagined. 

“I don’t know, I didn’t think about it much. I mostly just thought, 'When I have kids, I won’t do this.’"

“I always imagined Spencer with me when I was having kids. I don’t know why. Maybe it’s just something kids do with their best friends."

“Maybe,” laughs Caleb. “Or maybe you just want us both."

Hanna sits bolt upright. “Maybe I want you both!” She starts laughing, a lot actually.

Caleb is bewildered. “What’s happening right now?"

The relief of her realization leaves as Hanna considers what it means. “Oh my god, Caleb, I’m so sorry. Maybe that’s why I always imagined spending my life and having kids with Spencer. Maybe that’s what I always wanted. Maybe then I wanted…her. I guess Emily wasn’t so useless after all. Maybe what you want is what you want. I’m sorry, Caleb, are you mad?"

“No,” Caleb says slowly. “No, actually,” he says, a little surprised by the truth of it. "Just a little taken aback. But…do you still want her?"

Hanna doesn’t realize what she’s saying until it’s halfway out of her mouth, “Do you?"

They look at each other and know immediately the answer is yes.

“So what does this mean?” Caleb asks.

Hanna lays back down in Caleb’s arms. She doesn’t know what might happen, but maybe that’s a problem for tomorrow.

Tonight, she feels like she could burst at any minute. Perhaps this is better than she imagined.


End file.
